The Jedi Order
by Obi-Wan-Kenobi-1989
Summary: It's about Anakin that doesn't turn to the dark side at all, when he steps into the duel between the Jedi and Palpatine. This is my first story here. AU
1. Betrayel

Here's my first story about Star Wars. It's what happened if the Anakin wouldn't have turned on Mace Windu at first, when they arrest Chancellor Palpatine. Palpatine feels this, but they will face another opponent then the Sith…

Chapter 1: Clone Betrayel.

Mace Windu and 3 Jedi Masters called Kit Fisto, Saesae Tiin and Sora Bulq sat in a ship, heading to the Senate building on the enormous City planet of Coruscant.

'Are you ready?' Mace asked the Jedi.

They all nodded. Knight Anakin had informed him about the Chancellor's betrayal. Now they had to arrest the Chancellor before things got out of hand.

A few kilometers away the Chancellor Palpatine sat in his chair, his lightsaber well hidden in his sleeve. He should wait until the arrival of the Jedi Masters. He waited patiently but his thoughts were ripped apart. He knew Anakin wouldn't turn on the Jedi. They had trained him too long.

'Commander Cody,' he said to a hologram, 'Execute Order 66'

'It will be done, milord.' The clone Commander said.

The Chancellor repeated this to every Clone Commander in the battle.

Very far away, the clones would turn on their Jedi Generals…

Felucia

The commander had just answered to the hologram when he nodded to his soldiers. Aayla Secura thought there was something not right, she held her lightsaber close to her, ready to ignite at any moment. The clones reloaded their weapons. Aayla ignited her lightsaber, jumped back, made a flip over the clones and struck down two Clone Troopers. She deflected the shots with her lightsaber and many clones were hit by there comrade blaster fire. She struck down three more, but then things started to get wrong she was hit in her knee and was distracted. That proved fatal. She lost connection to the Force and fell to the ground. The last thing she saw was blasters aiming at her…

Mygeeto.

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi was fighting against the separatists while the Clone Commander got the command of Chancellor Palpatine. He sensed a disturbance in the Force. He turned to his clones and stormed to them. He struck down 5 in one stroke and pushed to others of the bridge where they were fighting on.

'_I'll never make it against this much, but I have an idea.'_ He said to himself

He flipped and landed on the the edge of the bridge. He mind tricked the soldiers so that they thought they hit him. He jumped from the bridge and made a connection to the force. He grasped something out of his pocket and opened it. He slinged it towards the edge of the clone's camp and flew towards them. He dived on the edge and hold on to it. He put the thing into his pocket again and walked towards the hanger. He spied on the clones. When they were leaving it, he ran inside and took his Jedi Starfighter. He jumped in it, and flew away, towards the horizon…

Cato Neimodia

Plo Koon flew his Jedi Starfighter while two Arc-Fighters were flying behind him. The Clone Commander answered to the hologram he just received and aimed his target, the unfortunate Plo Koon. Plo felt there was something wrong. His clones were turning against him, how could this be? He flew up, made a summersault and landed behind them. The clones were just able to bring out a desperate 'Oh, oh,' before they were shot out of the air. Plo turned his fighter and flew to the stars beyond…

Kashyyyk.

Master Quinlan Vos and Master Yoda were overlooking the attack of the separatists and the brave defense of the Wookies and the Clones while suddenly, Yoda and Quinlan took their lightsabers out. Two clones were marching towards them. They ignited their lightsabers and stabbed the clones.

'Why did they attack us, Master Yoda?' Quinlan asked

'Know I do not, Quinlan. Best for us is, returning to Coruscant, I think.

'Yes, Master.'

They hurried towards the Wookiee ship that waited for them…


	2. Jedi Outcasted

Chapter 2: Balance between Light and Darkness.

Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar walked into the Supreme Chancellor's office.

'Master Windu, I suggest that General Grievous has been defeated.'

They didn't answer him, but Master Tiin tried to perceive his mind.

'Though I have to say you're here earlier then I had expected.'

Mace walked forward, and Kit, Saesee, and Agen stepped next to him.

'In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic,' he spoke loudly and determined, 'You're under arrest, Chancellor.'

'Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?' Palpatine said, slightly annoyed.

'The Senate will decide your fate,' Mace said, his face harsh.

'I _am_ the Senate.' Palpatine spoke, anger etched in his face.

'Not yet.' Mace said, eyeing the Chancellor.

'Then it is treason.' Palpatine slowly stood up, lift his hands up, and suddenly the Senate a Republic ship hovered in front of the window. A squadron of Clones bursted out of the Ship.

'Move! Move!' they screamed

Palpatine jumped back, and landed perfectly on the deck. He started laughing. The Clones opened fire at the Jedi. Kit immediately jumped over them, slashing through two Clones. Mace deflected the blasterfire with his lightsaber, and lifted one hand. Three clones were thrown of the Building, and fell into the Coruscant night below. The Jedi finished off the last of the troopers and ran back to the Temple, awaiting the storm…

Hyperspace, somewhere near Coruscant.

'Be ready to jump out of hyperspace,' Plo Koon said through the comlink.

R4-D4 beeped an answer back.

'I don't care if the whole Separatist fleet is there, just do it.'

Slowly the blue lights started to vanish.

'Now…that's better,' he said trusting.

Jedi Temple, Coruscant

He maneuvered through the space of Coruscant, and landed just in front of the Jedi Temple.

'So…Palpatine is dead, I presume?' he said slowly, walking next to Master Windu.

'No,' Mace said, 'He escaped.

Suddenly a Padawan came running towards them.

'Masters…Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, Kenobi, Skywalker and Gallia have arrived. Master Secura is on her way to the temple too.

'Good…' Windu said, 'Call in a session of Council. We must discuss this matter.

Senate Building, Coruscant.

'And the attempt on my life has been foiled.' Palpatine spoke, 'The Jedi have turned on the Republic. None of them should be trusted. The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and destroyed.' The arena burst out in thunderous applause.

'To maintain the security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the First Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society!' The arena burst out again.

On one of the Senate Pods Senator Amidala spoke softly: 'So this is how libertly dies… under a thunderous applause.'  
'What now?' Bail Organa asked.

'We must go to the Jedi Temple,' she answered, 'We have to inform the High Council'

'I concur…' Bail said. 'The Jedi can protect our alliance.'

So the two Senators sped off to the Jedi Temple, disgruntled by what they heard…


End file.
